


Speak French to Me.

by 2kitsune



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, French! Kink!, Gavin has it bad for Michael speaking French, Language! Kink, M/M, Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kitsune/pseuds/2kitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael had been keeping a secret all this time, he can speak fluent French. One day Gavin happens to walk by the Achievement office when Michael accidentally swears in French and he’s hooked, but how does he approach his boyfriend to the fact that hearing Michael speak French in that coarse voice of his makes him unbelievably horny. And when Michael does figure out, he uses it to his full advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak French to Me.

: -- : 

Translations will be at the bottom. 

: -- : 

It was a Monday when it happened. Everyone was out of the Achievement office because Michael was filming rage quit, and everyone had learnt very quickly that they didn’t want to be in there when the russet haired man was busy yelling loudly at a screen. 

Gavin just happened to be walking by the Achievement Hunter office, he was trying to find Geoff, when he heard Michael swear loudly. Now that was normal, but what threw him was the fact that it wasn’t in English, it was in French. 

Curious at his boyfriends bilingual swear, because Michael had never once voiced that he could speak another language, Gavin slowly padded over to the glass door and peered in. Michael had his back to him, so he obviously didn’t see the Brit, and was sitting forwards on his chair mashing buttons furiously on his Xbox controller.  
He didn’t have to wait long, Michael’s character must have died because in the next second the Jersey man shot up and knocked his chair back, throwing his arms up in the air and screaming. 

“oh bordel, putain de merde!” 

Gavin’s eyes widened at the outburst, piecing together his very small knowledge of other languages and realizing that it was French. Sometimes on the London Underground he would hear people speaking French, as they were quite a lot of French people in London, and he bit his lip when he remembered what it did to him. 

Michael had sat back down again by the time he looked back, the man’s face inches away from the monitor as he continued to scream. He had switched back to English for now, but every now and again it would switch to French and then back again. 

“You piece of fucking shit! Oh mon Dieu!” 

Gavin bit back the low moan that threatened to bubble out of his throat, bring his hand around to rest in front of his groin when he felt his member twitch in his blue jeans. Briefly he wondered why he had never heard Michael speak, or swear, in French before, even when he sometimes watched his boyfriends rage quit videos. 

‘I wonder if he edits it out.’ Gavin thought, and then. ‘Why would he? Doesn’t he want people to know?’ 

The Brit was brought back out of his inner monologue when he heard Michael say something about seeing them next time, padding away as quickly as he could without drawing attention to himself.

: -- :

For the next couple of weeks all Gavin could think about was how Michael had sounded speaking French, his voice slipping into a low tone that was coarse at some points and then incredibly smooth at other points. He spent a lot of time staring at his boyfriend’s lips, which wasn’t that odd because sometimes when he was talking to Michael he would stare at his lips. 

He imagined how Michael’s lips curled around the consonants and complicated vowels, imagined how the sounds would push out of his voice box and roll around his tongue before exiting his pink lips. It set his nerves on fire every time he thought about it, and the Brit found himself crossing his legs and shifting around in his chair more and more every day. 

“Hey, Michael.” He spoke up one day when the two were lounging around Gavin’s apartment, there was a heatwave in Austin and the boys were laying half naked on the leather couch with the air conditioner pushing out as much cold air as it could per second, but all it was really doing was pushing around the muggy air before heating up before it could cool them down. 

“Mmm?” Michael groaned, arm over his eyes. “What is it?” He asked, not bothering to look up as he nudged Gavin with his knee. 

Gavin paused, mouth already open, wondering how he could voice this without giving away what he knew. “Did you ever think about learning another language?” He eventually asked, crossing his fingers even though they were currently under his head to prop himself up, he looked down the couch to try and see Michael’s expression but the russet haired man was looking up at the ceiling. 

“Why would I ‘wanna learn another language?” Michael asked and shifted up the couch, wincing because his back had stuck to the leather couch and he had to pull to move anywhere, placing his head on the arm rest so that he could see Gavin. “My English is fine, and I doubt I’d ever go somewhere where I need to know another language.” He said. 

“Yeah.” Gavin said, looking up the ceiling and tracing imaginary lines in the ceiling. “But wouldn’t it be cool to be able to speak another language?” 

“I don’t know.” Michael replied, sighing loudly before sitting up so that he could stare Gavin down. “What’s with your sudden interest in other languages anyway? I mean your English is already fucked up, but you’ve never been in other languages before.” 

“I dunno.” Gavin replied, shrugging his bare shoulders but still rolling his eyes at Michael’s jab at how he spoke sometimes. 

“No, there’s a reason.” Michael replied, rolling onto his knees to lean between Gavin’s legs. “I fucking tell, otherwise you wouldn’t just ‘bring it up’” he said while making air quotation marks and then smirking, the sandy blond flushed and bit on his bottom lip, looking up at the ceiling so he wouldn’t give away why he was really asking. Unfortunately Michael had picked up some tricks on how to get information out of Gavin, and in the next second he had draped himself over Gavin so that he was laying the full length of the Brit, his head just underneath the sandy blonde’s chin. 

“Gavvers.” He spoke in that low voice. “Tell me, come on.” As he spoke he lent forwards and kissed across Gavin’s collarbones, his hands gently running down Gavin’s sides. The Brit tensed up, holding his breath, and pouted to show that he wasn’t going to say anything. 

Michael picked up his game, kissing across Gavin’s chin and the side of his mouth but missing his lips completely. His hands continued to trail down the Brit’s sides, sometimes dipping lower than his hips to run along his blue shorts, but still the Brit refused to crack. It was difficult, god was it difficult, but he somehow managed. 

“Fine.” Michael said and pushed off of Gavin, moving to stand beside the couch. “I’m gonna go have a cold shower, and you aren’t invited.” He told the Brit with a smirk before sauntering away, Gavin whining and following the sway of Michael’s hips as he walked away but not moving to follow.

: -- : 

The next week Gavin was stumped. How was he going to try and get Michael to slip that he knew French, let alone doing it in a way that the Jersey man wouldn’t get suspicious. And then it hit him, he could start speaking French now and again and see if Michael accidentally responded. 

It took him a week to put his plan to action. That night he had gone to Google and searched up a whole lot of easy terms, learning how to say his name and ask for simple things, but it took a while for him to be able to use his new knowledge. 

They were sitting at the table, for once, after just cooking up some steak when Gavin tried the first time. 

“Peux-tu me passer le sel?” He asked, peeking up through his eyelashes. And that’s when he saw it, Michael’s hand instinctively went for the salt as he continued chewing before he realized what he was doing and instead looked up at Gavin with a confused expression on his face. Mentally the Brit cheered, knowing that he had caught Michael, but didn’t give anything away as he looked back at the Jersey boy with an innocent expression on his face. 

“What?” Michael asked with the confused expression still on his face, his fork halfway to his mouth as he stared Gavin down. “Was that French?” 

“Maybe.” Gavin replied and bit back a smile, hands fiddling with his cutlery. “Why, did you understand me?” He asked, his lips turning up despite the fact that he was trying his hardest not trying to give anything away, like the fact that he knew Michael had understood him. 

“No.” Michael deadpanned, finally pushing the food on his fork into his mouth and chewing. “I don’t know French.” He said in a convincing tone, but in Gavin’s head he screamed ‘Liar’. 

“Oh, really?” Gavin asked, raising an eyebrow, but all Michael gave him was a blank look. Damn, this was going to be harder than the Brit initially thought, but he shook his head anyways and offered Michael a smile. “I asked if you could pass the salt, sorry, I was just testing out what it’d be like to speak another language.” 

“Okay?” Michael voiced and reached out to grab the salt, passing it to Gavin quietly. “You’re so fucking weird.” 

: -- :

The next time he tried to get Michael to admit he knew French was when they were doing a Minecraft Let’s play. He was in the middle of the forest surrounded by enemies with only a wooden sword, letting out his typically British squawks as he fought them off before yelling. 

“Michael, aide moi!” 

“I’m coming, Gavvers!” Michael yelled back without thinking. Gavin, who had already been watching him because he had killed off the last creeper as he had yelled and was now safely up a tree, saw it as the Jersey boys face flushed before turning to look at him, but just as he opened to say something Ryan cut in. 

“I didn’t know you knew French, Gavin.” The elder man spoke.

Gavin groaned, biting on his inner cheek, before replying in a seemingly normal voice. “I don’t, I just know a couple of phrases.” 

“Yeah, it’s fucking annoying.” Michael spoke up, but was that a hint of relief in his voice. “He keeps saying stuff, and I have no idea what it means.” His character on the screen had stilled as he spoke, his head turned sideways to look watch the sandy blond. 

“Oh come on, Michael.” It was Ray who spoke up now, his character mining away at some iron on the monitor. “It’s the language of love.” He said in a suggestive tone, everyone in the office knew that the two were dating and they had all agreed to not tell their fans. But that didn’t stop Ray from making Innuendo’s. 

“Shut the fuck up.” Michael replied just as Geoff started an attack on the Lad’s team, and their conversation was sufficiently halted. 

: -- : 

This continued for three more weeks, Gavin would drop a couple of French sentences here and there but Michael had finally caught on and no longer slipped up. All this work did pay off though, because on one Wednesday night when they were lazing around watching TV Michael slipped for the last time. 

Gavin waited till Michael was completely relaxed, a beer in his hand and his eyes on the TV, and they had lapsed into a comfortable silence with a couple of comments about the show here and there when Gavin made his move. 

“Michael, Je t'aime.” 

“Mm, me too Gavin.” Michael replied without thinking before pausing, and turning to the sandy blond. 

“Okay, what the fuck.” He finally said, picking up the remote and silencing the TV before turning towards Gavin and making sure to catch the sandy blonde’s eyes. “What’s with the fucking French? It’s seriously getting annoying but you’re obviously doing it for a reason, so tell me why or so help me I will shove this remote up your ass next time.” 

Gavin gulped, his hands curling into loose fists, but he knew it was over and he had pushed too hard to the point where Michael had finally caught on to what he was doing. He sighed and looked down at his lap before begging to speak. “I heard you a month ago while you were filming a rage quit.” He said. “You were yelling in English and then I heard you slip into French, and ever since then I’ve been trying to get you to slip up and admit you can speak it.” 

Michael was silent for a couple of minutes, and when Gavin looked up he found the Jersey man looking at him like he had totally given up. “So you’re telling me.” Michael started. “That the reason you’ve been using all these French sentences- was to get me to admit I could speak it?” 

“-Yeah.” Gavin admitted, worrying his bottom lip and peeking up at Michael through his eyelashes. “Silly huh, you just wouldn’t admit and I didn’t know why you wouldn’t so I guess I was just trying to force it out of you.” 

“No, it’s okay.” Michael replied, surprising Gavin to the point where he looked up with wide eyes and watched as the Jersey man’s gaze shifted to the left before he continued speaking. “It’s just- embarrassing, I had to learn a language in high school and I picked up French as a joke, but then I ended up liking it so I continued taking it. I was kinda fucking good at it too.” 

“Michael, that’s not embarrassing.” Gavin spoke, and now it was his turn to flush because he was about to admit something that he never thought he would have the guts too. “To be honest it was kind of hot hearing you swear in French.” 

Now it was Michael’s turn to look incredulous. “You find it hot?” He asked with a curl to his lips, his tone low and suggestive. “Does it- turn you on?” He asked. Gavin turned bright red and squawked quietly, eyes firmly on their paneled floor, and when he failed to say anything else Michael started laughing. 

“Oh my god, it does.” Michael laughed and shifted closer to Gavin, hand coming to rest just on the sandy blonde’s knee and stroke over the bare skin with his thumb, of course he felt it when the blond shivered and his grin just widened. “Est-ce que ça t'excite?” 

Gavin moaned low in his throat and turned his head to say something, only to find Michael already there. There was a seconds pause and they were kissing, the angle slightly off to the point that their teeth clacked together but Gavin quickly took care of that when he swung himself sideways and sat in Michael’s lap. 

Michael pushed and Gavin eagerly opened his mouth, feeling the Jersey man trace his tongue over the Brit’s lips and then into his mouth, Gavin moaned and put his arms over Michael’s shoulders to pull him closer. Their bodies lined up together and Gavin eagerly rolled his hips forwards, feeling Michael growl low in his throat and rock his hips back. 

“Putain, Gavin.” Michael moaned, chuckling when the Brit shivered at his tone and whimpered, rolling his hips up and smirking when he felt the growing bulge against his. Bringing Gavin back down for a searing kiss his hand slid into the Brit’s lap, undoing his Jean’s button with one hand before slowly beginning to unzip him and push his hand inside. 

“Michael.” Gavin whimpered, his hands flying to Michael’s shoulders and gripping the Jersey man’s shoulders. Michael pulled away and started to kiss down Gavin’s neck, his kisses soon turning to soft bites that he soothed over with his hot tongue. His hand, which was still in the sandy blonde’s pants, wrapped around Gavin’s clothed member and started to slowly stroke.

“Tu es tres beau.” Michael whispered in his ear as Gavin shivered and let out a low moan, titling his head back to give the Jersey man more access to the brit’s neck, Michael smirked and lightly nipped Gavin’s earlobe, kissing the small spot behind his neck and then down his neck. 

“Michael.” Gavin whispered, rocking his hips forwards. “Fuck me.” He gaped, eyes fluttering shut when Michael’s hand tightened on his member and sped up. Michael was taken aback a bit, used to Gavin preferring to do it in bed, but didn’t complain. 

“How much do you want it?” Michael asked as he pulled his hand away from Gavin’s member, instead reaching up to wrap his fingers around the elastic waistband of Gavin’s member and pull before letting it snap back down on the brit’s tanned skin. He kept this up while waiting for the sandy blond to reply, hearing it every time when Gavin gasped. 

“Please.” The Brit begged, rocking his forwards and moving his hands to clutch onto Michael’s hair desperately. He was so horny form hearing Michael speak French, a deep longing settling in his stomach, his member so hard in his blue briefs that it actually hurt. 

Michael chuckled and panged Gavin’s underwear once more before sliding his hands into the brit’s underwear, fingers wrapping around the sandy blonde’s heated flesh. Gavin moaned loudly and pushed himself up into the ring of Michael’s fingers, fingers scrabbling in his hair, the Jersey man getting the hint but continuing to stroke his boyfriend slowly just to tease him. 

Gavin’s shirt was getting in the way and the Brit shoved it away from his waist, his nails scratching at himself as he hurriedly pulled the blue material up his body and over his head before throwing it to the ground. Michael growled low in his throat and moved away from Gavin’s neck to kiss down his collarbones and mouth across his chest, his tongue flicking out to trace over the sandy blond’s sensitive nipples. 

Through his hazy mind Gavin had the pretense that he should probably do something about Michael when he rocked forwards and realized that the Jersey man was just as hard as him, while biting down on his moans he scrabbled blindly and found his hand on Michael’s crotch, only pausing to get the angle right before starting to rub over his boyfriend erection. 

Michael’s breathing hitched and his cheeks turned pink, Gavin smirked through his own moans and went straight for the Jersey man’s zipper, pushing his hand inside once it was down and gripping Michael through his red boxers. “Merde.” Michael moaned and slapped Gavin’s hand away, pulling his hard member out and hissing at the feeling of relief after being confined in his jeans for so long, before wrapping his fingers around them both. 

The angle was slightly awkward but they dealt with his, Gavin’s head falling forwards to rest on Michael’s shoulder and breathing hotly into his ear. With every stroke the two rolled their hips up, getting the perfect friction from the circle of Michael’s fingers and the friction from each other. Gavin sat up and roughly yanked Michael by his hair towards him, pulling him in for a sloppy kiss as their bodies twitched. 

Sweat had started to pool in Gavin’s collarbones, on his forehead, and even on his stomach. It was still hot even though it was night, he was glad he had his shirt off, but the Brit frowned when he realized that Michael was still wearing his shirt. 

Gavin brought his hands down to wrap around the hem of Michael’s shirt, tugging lightly to convey that he wanted it off, the Jersey man groaning and taking his hand away from their members so that the sandy blond could hurriedly yank it off and throw it away. Michael’s glasses were knocked off in the process, but he obviously couldn’t care less because in the next second his hand was back around them both. 

Suddenly Michael’s other hand was at his lips, pressing to get Gavin to open his mouth and let them in. The sandy blond got the hint and opened his mouth, letting Michael push his fingers in before he started to roll his tongue over the digits. Gavin moaned and his hands went back to Michael’s hair, tugging and wrapping his fingers in the russet locks as Michael pushed his fingers further into Gavin’s mouth to get them as slicked up as possible. All the while he kept stroking them both, Michael’s eyes half lidded and Gavin moaning as he pushed his hips up and fucked that tight ring of fingers around him. 

“C'est ça, prend le.” Michael growled, Gavin groaning back because the feeling of those rough digits in his mouth felt amazing but all he could think about was how they would feel in his ass, before pulling his fingers out of Gavin’s mouth. In the dim lighting of their lounge they shined with spit, and Michael smirked and rubbed them together before leaning up and initiating a rough kiss. 

To distract Gavin, Michael continued kissing the Brit and jerking them roughly off as his other hand disappeared behind Gavin. He had to widen his legs a bit, not enough for Gavin to fall off of his lap, before pushing his fingers down the back of the brit’s pants and trailing soothing circles around his twitching hole. 

Gavin whimpered at the feeling and pushed backwards, urging Michael on, and the Jersey boy didn’t wait any longer to push one finger in and pause. Gavin moaned loudly enough for his neighbors to hear, and rocked his hips back as his head fell forwards onto Michael’s shoulder, his fingers tightening in the russet haired man’s hair to tight that his knuckles turned white. 

“Michael.” He moaned desperately, rocking his hips up and down and Michael paused to let Gavin fuck himself on the Jersey boy’s finger. “Come on, stop teasing and hurry up.” Gavin whined, Michael taking pity for once and pushing his finger in a couple more times before slowly pushing another one in. 

“Fuck!” Gavin swore as he was flooded with pain, his body tensing up before he remembered to relax and letting out a shaky sigh as he did so. Michael chuckled in his ear and pushed them in further before starting to scissor, the sharp pain had set in at that point and Gavin bit back the whines that tempted to escape his lips, simply working through every twinge that ran up to the bottom of his spine till his body got used to it and he started to relax. 

“You’re doing so well.” Michael murmured. “You’re so wet for me –Tu le veux, putain hein?” Gavin moaned at the deep growl of Michael’s voice, the husky tone and the fact that it was being whispered right into the brit’s ear making it all that more of a turn on. It was obvious that he was saying something dirty, but Gavin was far too distracted to ask what he was actually saying. 

Without any warning Michael pushed another finger inside, and Gavin whimpered. “How many fingers, Michael?” as he pushed back on them. He was more used to the feeling now, despite doing this countless of times, and was starting to enjoy the feeling of being stretched so wide with nothing to hide his most intimate parts. 

“Three now.” Michael growled back and pushed in before pulling out, his fingers going deeper each time till they hit something that made Gavin’s body shoot up and his head loll back as a yell left his lips. 

“R- right there! Michael!” He yelled, rocking his hips desperately. If Michael continued like this he would come far too fast, but that didn’t stop him from whimpering when the Jersey man pulled his fingers back and lightly pushed at Gavin’s shoulders. Gavin looked down, face flushed and his bottom lip completely red from all the biting, and rocked forwards as though to ask why Michael had stopped. 

“Stand up.” Michael commanded, feeling a sick sense of satisfaction run through him when Gavin slowly got off of him and stood up. The brit’s hard member beat against the space below his belly button, red and downright painful with need, and Gavin reached down to stroke himself a couple of times. 

“Don’t.” Michael growled, brown eyes flashing, Gavin flushed and took his hand away from his own member, placing it behind his back so that he wasn’t tempted to touch himself again. “Now take your clothes off.” Michael told him, lifting his own hips to push his own jeans down to his thighs but not making any further movement to take them off, they were baggy enough that he could spread his legs still. 

Gavin flushed and pushed his jeans and briefs off of his skinny hips, down his long legs, to pool at his ankles. He stepped out of them and stood in front of Michael naked, pausing only for a second before he was wrapping his legs back around Michael’s hips and sitting forcefully in the Jersey man’s lap, urgently pushing their lips together in an open mouthed kiss full of tongue. 

As they kissed Michael pushed his fingers back inside Gavin, three at once and the Brit took it like a champ, deeming him wide enough before pulling back out. This time he placed his hands on Gavin’s hips and forced him to sit up, one hand moving to his member which he lined up with the brit’s entrance and paused, sitting there with the head of his member pressed flush against Gavin’s puckered hole. 

“Mich-ael.” Gavin moaned and tried to push himself down onto Michael, but the one hand on his hip stopped him. “Come on, get inside me.” He whined as he pulled away to look down at his boyfriend, flushing at his strong words but fixing Michael with pleading look. 

“Are you gonna beg?” Michael asked. “Est-ce que tu vas supplier ? Petite pute.” Gavin moaned and nodded, like he knew what Michael was saying, and let out another moan when the Jersey man pushed again and easily slipped inside the Brit. It was hot, and warm, and Michael’s grip tightened on Gavin’s hip so drastically that he left bruises. 

“Oh god!” Gavin yelled throwing his head back again, his chest heaving as he shifted his hips around and got used to Michael’s size. “Fuck, Mich-ael.” He whined, holding himself there because no matter how much he wanted to move right now he wouldn’t without Michael saying he could. 

“Not quite.” Michael chuckled. “But close.” He panted and lightly flicked his hips up, pulling out and then pushing back in. Gavin moaned and pushed himself down to meet Michael, letting out a moan as the Jersey man picked up the pace till he was practically slamming into the Brit. 

“Michael, Michael!~” Gavin gasped and sat back, feeling Michael’s member push in at a new angle and moan at the feeling. He was surprised when Michael stopped and looked down at him with a confused expression, the Jersey man smirking up at him before voicing what he wanted. 

“Ride me.” Michael said in a low voice, flicking his hips up to hurry the Brit up. Gavin bit on his lip but nodded and removed his hands from Michael’s shoulders, instead placing them behind himself on the Jersey man’s knees and bringing his knees up so that his feet were on either side of Michael’s hips instead. Like this Michael had a nice view of him all stretched out, his chest heaving as he struggled to draw in air, his trembling thighs, his pebbled nipples and his wide pink lips. But what probably turned him on the most was that he could see it as his own member disappeared, and re-appeared, into Gavin’s tight passageway. 

Biting on his bottom lip Gavin started to move, pushing himself up and then letting himself fall back down. He had only done this once, Michael preferred to fuck him hard and fast in other positions, and Gavin’s legs were already burning after barely a minute. At this angle Michael’s member pushed in far deeper than it had before, and Gavin’s whole body stiffened, a loud yelp escaping his wide lips because with a particularly deep thrust in Michael hit his prostate. 

“Merde, Gavin.” Michael gaped and pushed up into the tight heat that was his boyfriend, Gavin letting out a loud moan as his nails dug into the Jersey man’s knees. Michael’s head rolled back to rest against the back of the couch, his nails digging into Gavin’s hips to much that he started to make dents but surprisingly the Brit bat an eyelid at it as he desperately pushed himself up and down. 

One of Michael’s hands came off of Gavin’s hips and moved to his member, wrapping his fingers around the Brit’s member and beginning to tug lightly. They were both sweating by now and Michael’s hand was slick with sweat, as was his heaving chest and the small dent of his collarbones, helping him along with pumping Gavin and hearing the sandy blond cry out and clench around him. 

“Michael~” Gavin moaned, mouth falling open as he talked through his gasping. “Faster.” He whined as he hurried his pace, feeling his orgasm beginning to approach. He would never have guessed how much this would turn him on, or how soon it would make him orgasm. 

Michael grit his teeth and pushed in at that same angle, making Gavin let out a shout as his whole body began to tingle. Beside Michael’s hips his toes curled, his nails finally cutting in deep enough on the Jersey man’s knees that he drew blood, and the sandy blond threw his head back as it started migrating to his stomach. 

“Putain, tu es si serré Gavin.” Michael groaned as he slammed his hips up, Gavin moaning in response above him with his blue eyes tightly shut. The sandy blond’s hair was stuck to his forehead, some going in his eyes, but the Brit couldn’t bring himself to care with the treatment he was currently giving. “Je vais te faire jouir si fort, te remplir putain.” The russet haired man added, his voice straining through their exertions.

“Michael!” Gavin moaned and desperately slammed his hips down, sitting there and rolling his hips as Michael moaned and clutched at him as he pushed up. The brit could feel himself coming close, his whole body was tingling by now and his stomach as tight as he could ever remember it being. “Oh shit~ Michael.” He whined as his body began twitching, his hips stuttering, and his breath coming out in uneven gasps. 

“Come on Gavvers.” Michael muttered stroking Gavin’s member faster and twitching his hand towards the top, knowing the Brit was sensitive he ran his thumb over the head of Gavin’s manhood to collect the pre-cum collecting there. “Cum pour moi!” 

“MICHAEL!” Gavin suddenly shouted and came all over Michael’s hand, some of his cum spurting up and onto his own chest, white stars exploded behind his closed eyelids and he gaped, rolling his hips forwards through his orgasm. Gasping he had to put his weight back on his own arms to get his breathing back, his chest heaving and shining with sweat as he did so. 

With Gavin clenching around him Michael pushed up into the Brit twice before he came with a loud shout of, “GAVIN!” his feet planting firmly on the ground as he slammed his hips up once more and came inside Gavin, letting out a low moan and gripping onto the brit’s to tight that he drew blood. 

Gavin continued rolling his hips in the afterglow, not having the pretense to get off of Michael just yet, letting out a content sigh and leaning forwards to place his head on the Jersey’s shoulder. “Wow.” He gaped, closing his eyes and pushing his body against his boyfriends as he relaxed. “That was- wow.” 

“Yeah?” Michael muttered, head still against the back of the couch, and chuckled at Gavin’s comment. Turning his head sideways he pressed a kiss to the Brit’s ear, lightly nipping, hearing the Brit let out a giggle and try to squirm away which was quickly stopped by Michael gripping onto his hips. 

“Yeah.” Gavin muttered back sleepily before pushing back to sit back up, lightly hitting Michael’s shoulder when he refused to let him move. “Come on, pull outta’ me and then we can go have a shower.” He whined, Michael let out a grimace but followed Gavin’s request and let go of the brit’s hips.

With pursed lips Gavin pushed off of Michael and stood up, grimacing at the feeling of the Jersey man’s cum dripping slightly onto his own thighs. “Come on.” He said when Michael still hadn’t moved and held his hands out to his boyfriend, waiting for Michael to take them. 

“Okay, Okay.” Michael laughed as he took Gavin’s hands and stood up, following closely behind the Brit and slapping his ass when the sandy blond didn’t move fast enough. 

“Michael!” Gavin squawked, running ahead but Michael was quicker and he let out another loud squawk when he was suddenly hoisted up in the air and over the Jersey man’s shoulder. “Put me down!” He yelled, slapping Michael’s back but only getting a chuckle and a slap on the ass back in response.  
-  
After that Michael started using his French on Gavin whenever he could, enjoying it far too much how he could make the Brit flush and stutter. To start with it was just at home, and then when they were alone at work, but then he took it a step further. 

“Hey, Gavvers.” Michael called from his desk, the Brit not looking up to see what Michael wanted as he was busy with editing. They were between let’s plays, the four men either lounging around in the Achievement Hunter office or editing their work. 

“Je vais te baiser ce soir.”

Gavin’s head shot up and he flushed, shooting Michael a look as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He wasn’t fluent with French, nor did he think he was ever going to be, but he had picked up on some parts of it and had understood what Michael had said. 

However when he looked around Gavin saw that the other were staring at them, flushing again because what if one of their friends had understood them. 

“Michael?” Ryan spoke up. “I thought you said you didn’t know French, what’s with the sudden fluency?” As he talked Gavin at least thought that Michael would be a little embarrassed, but the Jersey man looked indifferent if anything. 

“Did I?” Michael replied, rising his eyebrows and pretending to look surprised. “Oh, nah, I’m pretty fluent in French.” He admitted with a cheeky smile that made his dimples stand out, Gavin groaned and looked back at his computer, still shifting in his chair. 

“You are?” It was Ray who spoke up this time, looking at Michael with wide eyes from behind his dark rimmed glasses. “Wow, that’s pretty cool dude, what’d you say?” He asked, looking between Michael and Gavin with a smirk that almost seemed like he knew what had been said. 

“Oh, nothing much.” Michael shrugged his shoulders and turned back to his monitor, “Just testing Gavin’s French, he likes hearing it a lot, ay Gavvers?” He asked, leaning over to shove the Brit who let out a yelp and hurriedly looked up. 

“Oh- yeah.” Gavin replied and turned to Ray. “Uh, I guess I do like it.” He said, fighting back his blush, and when he turned back to his monitor once more he missed the obvious smirk that was passed between Geoff, Ray, and Michael because the Jersey man had already told them how much Gavin liked hearing him speak French a couple of days ago. 

**Author's Note:**

> "Oh bordel, putain de merde!” = “Fuck you, you fucking fuck” 
> 
> “Oh mon Dieu!” = “Oh my God!” 
> 
> “Peux-tu me passer le sel?” = “Could you pass me the salt?” 
> 
> “Michael, aide moi!” = “Michael, Help me.” 
> 
> “Michael, Je t'aime.” = “Michael, I love you.” 
> 
> “Est-ce que ça t'excite?” = “Does this turn you on?” 
> 
> “Tu es tres beau.” = “You are / you’re beautiful.” 
> 
> “C'est ça, prend le.” = “That’s it, take it.” 
> 
> “- Tu le veux, putain hein?” = “- You fucking want this, don’t you?” 
> 
> “Est-ce que tu vas supplier ? Petite pute.” = “Are you going to beg? You slut.” 
> 
> “Putain, tu es si serré Gavin.” = “Fuck, you’re so tight Gavin.” 
> 
> “Je vais te faire jouir si fort, te remplir putain.” = “I’m gonna make you cum so hard, fill you fucking up.” 
> 
> “Je vais te baiser ce soir.” = “I’m going to fuck you tonight.”


End file.
